At present, the display technologies have been widely applied to TV sets, mobile phones, and displaying of public information. A flat panel display for displaying an image has been popularized due to its ultra-low thickness, energy saving, and other advantages. The flexible display is a prospective display technology, and the portable and popular display is expected to be newly favored in the market. One of challenges to the flexible display is that a metal wire when being bent tends to be broken, thus resulting in a failure. Scan signal lines and data signal lines control respective rows and columns of pixels in a display area to be turned on and off, so that when a scan line is broken, then a row of pixels may display abnormally, and when a data line is broken, then a column of pixels may display abnormally. Since the scan signal lines and the data signal lines are characterized by their large lengths and small radiuses, they tend to be broken due to a significant or concentrated stress in an irregularly shaped display screen, thus resulting in a display abnormality of the display product.